Finding Sherman
Jimmyandfriends's movie-spoofs of "Finding Nemo" It appeared on YouTube on September 1st, 2018. Cast *Marlin - Gru (Despicable Me) *Nemo - Sherman (The Rocky & Bullwinkle Show/Mr. Peabody and Sherman (2014)) *Dory - Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) *Gill - Sherlok Gnomes (DO NOT EDIT) *Bloat - Genie (Aladdin) *Peach - Lumpy Space Princess (Adventure Time) *Bubbles - Olaf (Frozen) *Gurgle - Boober Fraggle (Fraggle Rock) *Deb/Flo - Princess Elena (Elena of Avalor)/Moana (Moana (2016)) *Jacques - Mr. Peabody (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) (DO NOT EDIT) *Nigel - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) (DO NOT EDIT) *The School of Fish - Smurfs (The Smurfs) *Crush - Kristoff (Frozen) *Squirt - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Mr. Ray - Dusty Crophopper (Planes) *Bruce - El Macho (Despicable Me 2) *Anchor and Chum - Clayton (Tarzan) and Archibald Snatcher (The Boxtrolls) *Blenny - Scrat (Ice Age) *The Anglerfish - Sharptooth (The land before time) (DO NOT EDIT) *Seagulls - Marmosets (Rio) (DO NOT EDIT) *The Whale - Chunky (The Croods) *Jerald the Pelican - Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy) *Tad - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Pearl - Melody (The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea) *Sheldon - Jimmy Neutron *Dr. Philip Sherman - Burger Beard (The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water) *Barbara - Cass Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Darla Sherman - Heather Muldoon (The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature) *Coral - Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me 2) *The Barracuda - Shere-Khan (The Jungle Book (1967)) *Baby Nemo Egg - Baby Sherman (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) *Bill - Lynn Loud Sr. (The Loud House) *Ted - Eric (The Little Mermaid) *Bob - Hugh Neutron (Jimmy Neutron) *Fish Roaming Around the Neighborhood - Andy's Toys (Toy Story) *Mother Fish - Andy´s Mom (Toy Story) *Baby Fry - Andy, Molly, Andy's Birthday Friends, Sid, & Hanna (Toy Story) *Mr. Johanson - Eustace Bagge (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Purple Mother Fish - Welma (The Flintstones) *Purple Baby Fry - Pebbles (The Flinstones) *Other Fish Students - Various Kids Characters *Jimmy (Fish Student That Gets Left Behind) - Benji (Marvelous Musical Mansion) *Fishes That Nemo Sees Passing by - A.J., Chester McBadbat, Sanjay and Elmer (The Fairly OddParents) *Fish yells ¨Nemo Swimming Out to Sea¨ - Cricket Green (Big City Greens) *Philip Sherman (Diver) - Cyclops (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) *Diver with Camera - Al (Toy Story 2) *Two Pelicans (After the Mines Exploded) - Baloo and Bagheera (The Jungle Book (1967)) *Patient #1 - Fritz (Despicable Me 3) *Chuckles - Tuff (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) *Squishy the Baby Jellyfish - Bean Bunny (Muppets) *Jellyfish - Kakamora (Moana) *Sea Turtles - Various Humans *Sea Turtle Babies - Various Kids *Sea Turtle That Passes on Marlin's Story - Tim Templeton (The Boss Baby) *Three Fish Listening to the Turtle - B.O.B., Dr. Cockroach PhD and The Missing Link (Monsters vs. Aliens) *Chromis fish - Pleakley (Lilo & Stitch) *Sweetlips Fish - Jumba Jookiba (Lilo & Stitch) *Lobsters - Walter (The Muppets), Fozzie Bear, Gonzo and Scooter (Muppets) *Swordfishes - Mike and Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) *Dolphins - Krypto and Streaky (Krypto the Superdog) *Bird Group #1 - Petunia (VeggieTales) *Birds on Lighthouse - Max and Duke (The Secret Life of Pets) *Bird Group #2 - Larry (VeggieTales) *Pelican #1 - Surly (The Nut Job) *Patient #2 - Lord Portley-Rind (The Boxtrolls) *Krill Swimming Away - Monsters in Junior´s Bedroom (VeggieTales) *Davey Reynolds - Miguel Santos (Maya & Miguel) *Pelican #2 - Eddie Noodleman (Sing (2016)) *Other Pelicans - Toughy, Bull, Boris and Pedro (Lady and the Tramp (1955)) *Boy in Waiting Room (Darla´s Brother) - Lucas Nickle (The Ant Bully) *Green Crab - Tibalt (Gnomeo & Juliet) *Red Crab - Moriarty (Sherlock Gnomes) *Fish in a Fishing Net - Elephants (Goliath II and The Jungle Book (1967)) *Fishermen - Neils and Merkus (The Legend of Tarzan) Category:Jimmyandfriends Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs Category:JimmyandFriends Pixar Movies Category:JimmyandFriends Disney Classics Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs